


Always

by DinDangDjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soft Din Djarin, eventual whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinDangDjarin/pseuds/DinDangDjarin
Summary: You and The Mandalorian set out together to protect the Child, you'd never imagined all that would happen.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is for this fic to follow the story line of The Mandalorian show, so every chapter or so will be based on a different episode.

It had been your own fault, really. You got distracted, took your eyes off your bounty for just one minute while you were cuffing him, and with one fluid motion he had you pinned against the wall. This kind of stuff didn’t happen to you, you were a pro. Greef Karga claimed that you were one of his top bounty hunters, a compliment which you knew he gave out freely, but unlike others you had the reputation to back it up. Yet here you were, hands tied behind your back with your own handcuffs, and a knife pressed against your throat, seconds away from sinking in.

Suddenly a blaster shot echoed throughout the small, dark alley which you found yourself trapped in. The bounty in front of you dropped to the ground, a small hole in its head. You looked up quickly towards the source of the shot, unable to reach for your own blaster as your hands were still cuffed. As the smoke cleared, you saw an armored shadow making its way over towards you. Once the shadow drew nearer you could make it out more clearly. It was a Mandalorian.

You stiffened, prepared for a fight. Much to your surprise the Mandalorian put his blaster away and grabbed a key off the bounty’s body, using it to unlock your cuffs. Once your hands were free you simply stared for a moment, stunned. “Thanks.” You eventually stuttered. The Mandalorian looked down, tapping something on his vambrace before responding. “Your welcome.” He finally said. His voice was deep and slightly raspy, sending chills down your spine.

You gathered your senses and looked over at your bounty. It was dead, but that would still bring half the reward...unless this guy was planning on bringing him in. “You a bounty hunter?” You asked, not bothering to hide the suspicion in your voice as you looked back over at him. He looked up at you for a brief moment before looking away again. “I don’t want your bounty.” He stated, understanding what you were getting at. You nodded, shocked, and bent over to pick your cuffs up off the ground. He handed you the key to them with a small nod and walked away, leaving you confused and curious.

You stood in silence for a few moments after the Mandalorian left. He had never actually answered your question, but you figured he couldn't be a hunter, otherwise he surely would have tried to take your quarry. You’d heard stories about Mandalorians, mostly rumors, but you had never crossed paths with one until today. The smell of the now dead bounty brought you back to reality, and putting your curiosity aside for the moment, you focused on the task of completing your job.

Later that day you sat at the bar in the casino, sipping a cup of spotchka. You’d turned in the bounty to Karga, who had raised his eyebrows but kept his questions to himself when he saw that it was dead. You’d only been with the Guild for a short time, but you already had the reputation of bringing your bounties in alive. The place was swarming with hunters, and it was here that Karga often assigned members of the guild their jobs. The bounty that had just been given to you was a remote and potentially dangerous one, it could take up to a week to complete.

Taking another drink, your eyes widened as you noticed a Mandalorian at the other end of the bar, talking to Karga. _It’s him_. You realized, stunned. So he _was_ a bounty hunter. Curiosity took over and before you knew it you were making your way over to him, getting there just as Karga was walking away.

“Hey.” You greeted, in a mild tone so as not to startle him. The Mandalorian turned sharply, but relaxed once he saw it was only you. He nodded a response but remained quiet, you took his silence as an invitation to continue. “I just wanted to thank you again for saving my skin out there, and for letting me keep the bounty. Don’t meet many people like you around these parts.”

This statement seemed to get his attention, and he turned his helmet ever so slightly to look you in the eyes. “What do you mean, like me?” He asked, his tone demanding but not harsh. You shrugged, taking another drink before replying. “Well, Mandalorians, for one, but what I really meant was that you seem like a good person. Everyone I know around here would have waited for the quarry to kill me and then taken the bounty for themselves. It took me by surprise when you didn’t.”

The Mandalorian looked away, silent for a moment before responding. “I’m not a good person,” He scoffed. “Just thought you could use some help.” You shrugged again, placing your now empty cup on the bar. “If you say so, still, thanks.” You turned to leave but stopped, one final question on your mind. “You never answered my question earlier today, but I assume you are a bounty hunter. What with you being here and all. Guess you're Guild, too, since you were talking to Karga.”

He didn’t offer a response and simply continued to stare. You tossed a coin to the bartender for your drink and looked back at him. “My name’s Alyma.” You stated, starting to walk away. “See you around.” He nodded briefly before turning to go himself, leaving you even more curious as to who this man covered in beskar really was.

After interrogating Karga later that day you had discovered that he was indeed a long-time member of the Guild, a top one at that. You also found out that people called him Mando. When the opportunity came up, you asked if he would be willing to do a job with you. Surprisingly, he said yes. Well, after a little persuasion.

You had seen him at the casino the next day, no doubt about to get his next job. The one Karga had given you the day before was still sitting in your pocket. “Hey, it’s me.” You greeted him. He turned silently towards you, waiting for you to make the next move. You swallowed nervously and then went for it. “I...don’t know if you would want to, but I’ve got a difficult bounty and I could really use some help. It pays well, and we would split the reward equally. Honestly, there aren't many other people I trust around here, so I thought I’d ask you.”

He looked away, thinking for a moment. “What makes you think you can trust me?” He asked gruffly. You wondered for a second if he really could be trusted. It wasn’t like you really knew the guy after all. Maker, you had only met him yesterday.

“Well, I don’t know for sure. But I’m willing to find out.” Your answer was calm and confident. He turned to face you, shaking his head as he spoke in a much harsher tone. “What do you want? No one around here does anything without wanting something in return.” You jumped a little, startled by his sudden outburst, but quickly composed yourself. “You did.”

He looked down and fidgeted with his gloved fingers, unable to argue with your point. You took a deep breath and continued. “Mando, my whole life people have treated me badly. My parents were thieves, they got arrested before I was even three years old. Everywhere I went people looked down upon me, not because of what I had done, but simply because of who I was. I don’t even know my last name, a lady off the streets where my parents and I had lived knew my first. Then you come help me out, and well…..no one’s ever done anything like that for me before. I want to thank you for that, and this bounty is gonna bring us both a considerable reward if it goes well. Better than any of those bail jumpers you’ve got there.”

An uncomfortable silence followed. You didn’t know why you had just told your life story to this Mandalorian, who as far as you could tell wasn’t interested, but it was too late to turn back now. “Ok.” He said after a few moments, much to your surprise. “I’ll do it.” His tone was much gentler than before and you even detected a hint of sympathy in his voice.

The next day you both set out to do the job. It went very well, actually, so well he offered to do another with you. And another. An unexpected friendship formed after your first job together, the first real friendship either of you had found in a long time. You had been right about the Mandalorian. He was a good person. The more time the two of you spent together the more relaxed and open he was around you, something you appreciated very much.

At some point you both became, well...more than friends. You never truly addressed this through words, but you both knew that the feelings were mutual. He began to call you Cyar’ika, which you knew meant “darling” or “sweetheart” in Mando’a. You returned his affection, and soon the two of you became inseparable. Day by day, his rough exterior softened, proving to you that there was a likable, perhaps even lovable, man behind all of that beskar. One night, while you were both cleaning your blasters after a hard day's work, you asked him a question that had been bugging you for some time.

“Mando,” you began, casually glancing over at him. He looked up at you and stopped cleaning his blaster for a moment, nodding for you to go on. You hesitated a moment before continuing. “Do you actually have a name?”

He chuckled, so quietly you might have missed it if you hadn’t been waiting attentively for his response. “Yes.” he answered, his amusement evident in his tone. You shrugged , feeling a little foolish. “Well, I just wondered.”

“I have one one.” He said reassuringly, his voice suddenly much quieter. You couldn't tell if his words were meant to assure you or himself. A few moments of silence followed, and you were about to continue cleaning your blaster when he spoke again.

“Din.” he murmured, looking down. You furrowed your eyebrows, obviously confused. “What?”

He fiddled with his gloved fingers for a moment before looking back up at you. “Din Djarin...that’s my name.” He clarified, in a much surer tone. You were silent for a moment, both shocked and honored that he had shared this with you. Realizing that he was nervously awaiting some kind of reaction on your part, you smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his cuisse. “That’s a beautiful name Cyar’ika, I like it.”

He let out a relieved huff and gently brushed his thumb against your cheek. “You do? That’s good.”

You smiled mischievously. “Oh? Why is that good?” you teased, elbowing him playfully in the side. He turned away self-consciously and shrugged. “It just...is.” He murmured. You nodded, turning back to the work in front of you.

“You mentioned that you don’t have a last name, do you want one?”

You looked up at him, surprised that he had broken the silence twice that night. “Well, of course I want one, but…” your voice trailed off in obvious confusion. He shook his head, glancing up at you for a moment before nervously glancing back down. “No, I meant...would you like mine?” His words were mumbled and barely understandable, but there was no mistaking the intentions of his question, as awkwardly worded as it was.

“Din Djarin!” You exclaimed, obviously pleased. “Are you asking me to marry you?” He fiddled with his gloves some more before looking up. “Maybe.” He said gruffly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Your smile widened and you threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly. He jumped slightly, startled by your reaction. “So...does that mean yes?” he asked hesitantly. You shook your head, laughing. “Of course it does.”

He wrapped his arms around you, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Good.” He whispered. After a minute or two you straightened back up, several questions suddenly forming in your mind. “Din, how does this work? I mean, I’m not a Mandalorian. And I’m not sure I’m cut out to become one.”

He chuckled, stroking your head with his hand. “You don’t have to become a Mandalorian to marry me, Cyar’ika. We are allowed to marry...uh...outsiders. All we have to do is say the wedding vow my people have. And once we are married…” His voice trailed off and you looked up at him, encouraging him to go on. “Once we are married, you can see my face.”

You smiled wider than you thought was possible and lovingly brushed your hand against his helmet. “Oh Din...that will be wonderful.” He nodded in agreement, pulling you closer to him. “I...I don’t want to rush into this. I want to make sure I can provide for you before we say the vows. If you don’t want to wait...I understand. You can change your mind...it might be a few months and….”

“Din.” You said, interrupting his nervous ramblings. He stopped talking and looked at you, waiting for you to continue. “Din, I will wait as long as you want. Whenever you feel ready we can say the vows, whether that be in a few weeks or a few years. I'll always love you Cyar’ika.”

He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke again you could hear the tearful emotion in his voice.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow if you read this thx so much! pls let me know what you think because this is soooo different from my usual one-shot purely whump stories!


End file.
